da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Aikia
Appearance Aikia is a small and willowy elf woman, as being a mage doesn't require muscles, and stands at a short five foot three inches. Her skin is sallow in tone and tends to give her the appearance of perpetual sickness. Unfortunately her teal-grey mid-back length hair doesn't do anything to help with her yellowing. Due to suffering from blindness Aikia's iris color is no longer visible and instead appears to have thick cataract-like scarring in its place. Her favored clothing is the purple/blue/grey tattered robe known as Lorelei's Raiment. The magical effects of her robes seem to be geared at boosting her blood magic's potency. Along with this robe she wears heavy hide boots and occasionally gloves. Otherwise she can be found wearing simple peasant clothing. Biography Aikia's past is wrought with heartbreak and shame. The elf ended up being one of the lucky few mages to never be imprisoned by the Chantry's Circle, in retrospect that might have been for the best. Though born blind her early life in Perivantium had been a quiet one, full of lazy days spent helping her mother with the family inn and learning the basics of herbalism, mostly by taste and scent. (She would never recommend this method of learning due to the many foul tastes she had to endure.) Her life would have continued along this quiet, peaceful track if she hadn't displayed the first signs of magic at 12 years of age. Fearing what the templars might do to a blind mage-child her mother did her best to hide her daughter's talents from the world. Over the course of the next few years Aikia's mother managed to find the odd apostate to tutor her, though none of the tutors stayed around long enough to form any bonds with the elf girl. Aikia would not stay a child forever. In her nineteenth winter an older shem soldier had taken up residence at the inn. Aikia found herself smitten with the man, though she could not see his face or smile. In time the two would become lovers, though he would continually comment on the disappointment that was her blindness. This disapproval would prove to be Aikia's undoing. After some months had passed she found herself willing to do anything to please her lover, including finding a way to "cure" her sight. Much effort was wasted on trying various ritual, spells, and potions - none of these attempts were successful. The strength of her desire did however catch the eye of the Desire Demon, Mercy. Mercy's offer was a simple one; she would teach Aikia blood magic and restore her sight if the mage agreed to become indebted to her. Blinded by her desire Aikia accepted the demons offer and found herself as a servant of sorts to the demon. With her vision restored Aikia shared her secret with the one person she trusted; her lover. This would mark the end of her mostly peaceful life. Disgusted by her dealings with the demon the soldier reacted in a manner most Andrastians would - he called her a vile monster and attacked. Whether it was instinct, or the manipulations of her demon partner, Aikia defended herself with the only weapon she had available; her magic. She didn't however count on the spell she cast to be one of the most vile known to Thedas - she made his blood boil. It was from this point that she left for the Free Marches and eventually ended up near Kirkwall. Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters